Nothing I Won't Give
by Mizu Mitsuname
Summary: A study in the relationships of FMA following the story of the Elric Brothers - Ed gets a Philosopher's Stone and gets Al his body back. Everything seems okay, right? Inspired by the song the title is taken from by Vic Mignogna.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first very serious fanfiction. It's been a while since I started writing, but I have finally decided to put it on . (This was probably due to the reawakening of this fanfic by one of my friends.)I originally was going to post this on the internet when it was complete, but I haven't been writing as much lately... Maybe putting it on will give me motivation to continue.  
**

**Well, on to the fanfiction... I starts out quite fluffy, but if you don't like fluff I recommend you keep reading... Trust me on this. This fanfiction is about what could have happened when Alphonse got his body back. It was started before FMA ended, so I know that this is not how everything happened exactly. This is merely an idea that I wanted to write about. I suppose it could be called an "alternate ending" fanfic at this point, but that is merely a technicality. **

**If anyone noticed, the story is named after the song by Vic Mignogna titled "Nothing I Won't Give." I thought it was appropriate. But I do not own the song, the title, or anything of the sort. Also, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward and Alphonse Elric, or any of the other FMA-related things... That honor goes to Hiromu Arakawa.  
**

**I will stop rambling. Just read the fanfiction and don't forget to review it at the end. I am a huge fan on constructive criticism, so do as Mustang does and give me some flames. **

**O, and I'm sorry it is so long, but I enjoy writing really long chapters with lots of detail.  
**

"Edward, I need to talk to you." Doctor Marcoh said as he tapped Ed on the shoulder.

Ed turned around, "Ah...sure. You'll be okay for a bit, right Alphonse?"

"I'll be fine, brother. You go ahead." Al replied as his metallic voice rang through the air. Ed grinned back to Alphonse and spun to follow Marcoh into the hallway. They walked for a while, through the blank halls farther into one of the Central laboratories. The building reminded Ed of the fifth laboratory but without the ominous presence that building emitted.

After walking for what seemed like a long time, Edward and Marcoh came to the end of a hallway. Marcoh stopped and seemed to be lost in thought. Ed waited, knowing Marcoh would talk when he was ready.

"I have something for you. I decided that if anyone was going to be the one to use it, it should be you. I know exactly what you will do with it, so I know I am making a good choice. Ed, I want you to have this." Marcoh put something in his hand. It was hard and smooth. When Ed opened his hand, a blood red stone shimmered back at him in the dim light.

Ed stared in shock, "I can't take this."

"You have to," Marcoh insisted. "This is one of the most perfect stones I ever made. Yes, there are human souls in this stone. I can't destroy it, but those souls cannot stay in agony trapped in that stone forever. Please, take it, and use it to get your bodies back."

Ed looked at the stone and back at Marcoh. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just take it, go back to Al, and get your bodies back."

Edward closed the small stone in his hand. He turned to go.

"Edward, one last thing… I was thinking about how you could get this to work. To me, it makes the most sense that you get your bodies back in the same place that you lost them."

"That does fall under the jurisdiction of equivalent exchange," Ed murmured as he turned around and started off down the hall. He looked back, "Thank you, Doctor Marcoh."

Ed walked back to the room where Al was waiting. As he went, he thought of the logistics of this transmutation. There could be no more mistakes. They had to make sure that every possibility was taken into account. This was the opportunity he and Al had been waiting for since the night they tried to bring their mother back. This would be the redemption of their sin. Ed's sharp mind was already calculating everything they would need, and everything that would need to be done. They would go back to Resembool, back to the ruins they left behind, and back to the place where they had first attempted human transmutation. To be sure that everything was perfect, and that the equivalent exchange would be in their favor, they would even use the same circle that they used when they transmuted their mother.

Before he got back to the room where Al was waiting, he saw Al come out and look around. When Al saw his brother, he smiled as much as a suit of armor could smile. Ed also smiled. He would finally be able to see his brother smile for real again.

"Brother, why are you so happy? What did Doctor Marcoh say?" Al asked suspicion in his voice. "What are you up to?"

"I'll tell you later, Al. I'll tell you on the train."

"Train?"

"We're going back to Resembool. There is something we need to do there."

"Brother, you've been in a really good mood ever since we left for Resembool. Are you excited to see Winry again?" Alphonse asked.

Edward felt his face burn as he glared at Al. "No, it's not that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Right."

"Would you like me to tell you why we're going to Resembool?" Ed looked at Al with a sly grin.

"Yes, brother," Alphonse giggled.

"The reason we are going to Resembool is this." Edward held out the little, blood-red stone.

Al gasped. "Is that a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes, it is. And I'm going to get your body back."

Ed explained to his brother what Marcoh had told him and explained why they needed to be back in Resembool. Alphonse understood. Ed could tell that his little brother was genuinely excited.

"And we'll get your body back too, brother."

"Yours first, Al. I can always live with automail for a little longer."

"But-"

"And, if we are in Resembool, the first thing we can do with your body back is tell Granny and Winry."

Alphonse gave his metal smile again, "She can make me apple pie!"

Ed laughed, "That's right. I can't believe we're finally getting your body back." He curled his hand into a fist and held it in the air between them. Al balled his hand and put it with Ed's. They both smiled and turned to the window, lost in their thoughts.

The train continued through the country until it finally came to a stop at the Resembool station. Ed had fallen asleep. Al nudged him, and a groggy-eyed Edward looked up at the large suit of armor. He lifted his head, gazed around, and stretched. He stood up, rubbing his eyes. Al reached up and grabbed their luggage, what little they had. They walked down the aisles and into the open air of the train station. Walking through the dusty roads of Resembool, they looked around at the green fields. The country was a peaceful place, a happy place.

Al noticed something odd. Every time they had come to Resembool, they always took a right turn at the fork in the road with the stone wall near it. This time, they went straight.

"Brother, why are we going to our house? I thought we were going to Winry's," Al said, puzzled.

Ed smiled. "I actually wanted to surprise Winry. How about we do the transmutation first? Then we can surprise them with your brand new body."

Al's eyes lit up, "Okay, brother!"

They continued on their way to the ruins of their house. The whole time they joked and fantasized about what they would do and who they would tell that they had gotten their bodies back. The talking and laughing ceased when they caught sight of the ruins. The fear they had been trying to hide was finally apparent. Ed shivered, but there was no wind. The beautiful sunset that had guided their way was gone. The streaks of purple and red had faded into gray and black as if the world itself echoed what had once taken place there. The tree that had always stood near their house, and they had played on as children, began to take on a menacing quality.

"Brother…" Ed could hear the fear in Al's voice. "Are you sure-"

"We can't turn back now, Alphonse." There was fire in Ed's eyes and determination in his voice. "We're here. Let's do this. We can get our bodies back." He smiled at Alphonse, trying to give him some confidence. "It's finally time," he muttered.

Both of them knew exactly what had to be done. They walked around the burnt ruins until they found what used to be a stone floor. That room was the only one in their house that had a floor made of stone. Ed scraped his foot across the grass and weeds that had taken over. He pulled up a small circle of green to reveal the black underneath. He dug through a small layer of dirt until he hit bedrock too soon for it to be natural. Rubbing away the years of dirt and grime, he found black scorch marks in rings from the first, and what they thought would be the last, time that they used this circle and this spot.

Working together they cleared the dirt off of the floor to reveal the same transmutation circle they had used when they had tried to bring their mother back. As they moved away the dirt and grime, they made sure not to use alchemy. They could not chance activating the circle before they were ready.

Since they were not using alchemy, digging out the circle took longer than they thought and when they finished, the night had arrived. The sky was pitch black with no moon or stars to even give off the faintest light. Ed had already decided that it didn't matter if it was daylight or night; they were just going to get this transmutation over and done with.

"Al, are you ready?" Ed asked. "We will do you first. That way we can make sure that there is enough energy in the stone."

Al looked scared. "I-I'm ready."

"Don't be worried, Alphonse. Just think of Winry's apple pie." Ed smiled at his brother. He had a smile on the outside, but inside things were quite different. His insides were twisting and churning. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Here take this," Ed pulled the Philosopher's Stone out of his pocket and handed it to Alphonse. "Stand in the middle of the circle."

Alphonse took the stone and slowly walked to the middle of the large transmutation circle. He flinched as he stepped on the same spot where their mother's transmuted remains had once lain. Al stood in the center of the circle and turned to face his brother. They said nothing, but locked eyes, the signal to start.

Ed clapped his hands together and touched the outside ring of the circle. He never thought he would be back here, in this place, with this circle, again doing transmutation with the last family he had. His mind flashed to the memories of that night. The pain of losing his mother and then thinking he had lost his brother rushed to the surface of his being. As a yellow light swirled around him and the armor he called his brother, Edward blacked out.

Ed woke up exactly where he expected to be. The place he where he was lying was not any place in particular. He seemed to be on something solid, but non-existent. The space around him gave off a yellowish hue. He saw a square shadow in front of him. When he looked up, he saw a large black door with symbols and engraved in some sort of dark stone.

He sat up, rubbing his forehead. Ed had been ready for the change of location, but he did not realize that the flashes of his past would have such an effect on him. He shook his head, pushing the memories back into the far reaches of his mind.

"Finally, you're awake," a voice said behind him. The voice sounded like hundreds of people speaking in perfect sync. Edward shivered. He turned around to see a white being with a toothy grin – the Truth, in all his glory.

"So, you're back again," the Truth's sly smile grew. "I thought you learned that coming here was an unpleasant experience after the first two times. What is it now?"

Ed stood up, putting on his face of confidence. "I'm here to get my brother's body back."

"I knew it would eventually come to this." He paused, "The stone you had was enough to get you here. And the idea to use the same place and the same basic circle did knock a little off the price of equivalency. But what are you willing to give up this time?"

"Another limb, my life, anything, everything!" Ed answered without hesitation.

"You humans can hardly comprehend what those words mean, but you insist on throwing them around like they are nothing." The Truth paused for a moment, almost as though he was thinking. "You have obviously given this some thought. You even brought your brother to claim his own body, and you used the armor he was in as material. What would you do if I said no?"

Edward clenched his hands. His chest felt tight. The thought of losing his brother rushed once again to the forefront of his mind. His head spun. He heard laughing.

"I'll let you have your brother's body back."

Those words focused Ed's mind once again. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"Heh… There always has to be a catch, right?" The grin grew larger. "You can have Alphonse's body back for two things. First of all, I get to keep your arm and leg."

As he said this, the Truth's right arm and left leg turned to flesh, as if mocking Edward, but Ed didn't really care about himself. The only thing he wanted was to get Al back to normal again. It was almost as if nothing was changing for him. "Alright," he said, "and the other thing?"

"You have to accept full responsibility for your sins. You have to take the transmutation of your mother as your fault. Alphonse had no part in it."

Edward stared at the Truth for a long time. This was easy enough to agree with. Ed had always carried his burdens by himself anyway. Alphonse might be angry, but he would get over it.

The Truth looked at Edward, "You do realize that if you don't agree, Al can never have his body back. As long as he is still sharing the blame for you two committing the taboo, equivalent exchange won't allow it."

"I accept full responsibility for attempting human transmutation," Edward's voice rang through the open space. His eyes burned with a topaz fire.

"Good," the Truth purred. "Now, let's see what your brother is up to…" He waved his hand and what looked like a tear slashed through the veil of yellow. In the tear was Alphonse, holding the stone in the center of the ruins and the circle.

Alphonse watched as his brother's face twisted in pain. The yellow light started whipping around them. He wanted to go over to Edward, but couldn't move. He could only watch as his brother's eyes rolled back in his head, and Ed fell face first onto the ground.

"Brother!" Al screeched. He shifted his foot forward, but stopped before he could keep going. If he moved, he could inadvertently cause a rebound. He stood there, waiting, watching, wondering. Nothing happened for a long time except the continuous swirl of yellow light. His metal hand gripped the stone tightly. Why wasn't anything happening? Was something wrong?

Up from the ground, a large eye opened, engulfing both Alphonse and his brother's unconscious body. Al could feel his metal body and attached soul being broken down. When the outside of the eye touched the Philosopher's Stone, it glowed an angry red. Amorphous figures joined Alphonse in the center of the circle and were also broken down. He could hear faint whispers of gratitude all around him.

The large, glaring eyeball overtook Alphonse's blood seal, and he felt himself rushed through time and space. He saw flashes of his life, his memories, his future. He saw pictures of things that happened before he was born and things that he knew would happen when he left this world. It felt as though all the world's information was rushing into his mind. Suddenly, everything stopped.

Alphonse found himself standing face to face with his own body. It was thin and bony. Its hair was very long and shaggy, but he knew without a doubt that the body belonged to him.

Alphonse's body held out its hand. It was small and pale. Alphonse went to grab the hand, but stopped. "Wait. What about equivalent exchange?" he asked.

His body smiled and laughed. "You've almost gotten me back and this is what you think of? Don't worry, your brother already gave what was needed."

Al began to worry. What did Ed give? "But-"

His body spoke again, "It doesn't matter Edward gave for us. Just take me back before it is too late. Edward would have wanted you to have me back even if it meant he gave everything. It's time to choose."

As Al's body said this, the gate Al realized was behind him opened, and black arms came flying out of it. The arms curled and whipped around, reaching for the suit of armor. Without any more hesitation, Al locked his metal hand around the one made of flesh. There was a blinding white light as Al felt himself get sucked toward the body. He glanced back at the armor he had called his own for so long; it dissolved and was wiped away by an unknown wind. Alphonse felt his head spin as he was pulled back into the gate in possession of his own body.

Ed watched his brother being taken in his new body back through the gate. He couldn't help but smile. This is what they had been working towards for as long as Ed wished to remember. He turned and faced his own gate. It opened and the black arms also came to claim him.

The Truth watched as Edward Elric was once again pulled through the gate. He grinned and waved.

Winry was lying in bed, but couldn't sleep. For some reason, she had a sinking feeling she just could not shake off. She lay in bed, thinking, willing herself to sleep, but being unsuccessful.

She walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, dodging metal arms and legs at every turn. She stepped on a screw and bite her lip to keep herself from waking Den and Granny Pinako. Continuing through the automail obstacle course, she finally reached the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. She turned on the sink and filled the cup with water. As she drank, she was watching the night sky.

Winry saw a flash of yellow light. It blinded her for a second, while she waited for the expected thunder afterwards. Nothing happened. She shrugged it off until there was another flash of light. Again, no thunder followed. The third time the light appeared it was a continuous stream, blocking out the stars. She looked towards the direction of the source of the light. It was coming from where the Elric home once stood.

Dropping the glass, Winry turned and rushed upstairs. She woke Pinako and showed her grandmother the light and where it was coming from. Pinako's face was one of pure horror. Winry was sure that her face mirrored it. Not needing to speak, they ran down the stairs and out the door into the cold night. Den was following close behind. Winry ran ahead of her grandmother, up the path she had learned so well as a child. As she moved, she felt fear wriggling its way into her veins. Her stomach was in knots. Though it was cold, she was sweating. All she could do was run.

Then the light stopped. The night went back to darkness and peace. Winry stopped, needing to regain her night-vision. She blinked and as soon as she could see once again, bolted to the ruins of Ed and Al's childhood home.

Coming to the center of the ruins, Winry saw two dark forms lying on the ground. She went up to the closest body, expecting to find Edward. Instead, a boy who looked strangely like Ed with the gold hair and eyes, but with subtle differences, stared back at her. She gasped when she recognized who it was.

The other dark figure spoke with a voice she knew all too well, "Hey Winry, could you make Al some apple pie?"

**There's Chapter 1 of Nothing I Won't Give. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while, and I am sorry, but here is the second chapter of Nothing I Won't Give. So much for being consistent in updating and all that stuff. At this point (when I uploaded this on 12/5/10) I haven't finished chapter 3, so I know it will be another while before I update again. On a positive note, Christmas break starts soon, so I should get some writing done then. **

**Well, enough rambling. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the characters, or anything like that. Hiromu Arakawa does. And I do not own the song "Nothing I Won't Give" from which the title came. Vic Mignogna does. **

**Read on. And don't forget to comment, review, and critique at the end.  
**

Winry looked to the place she had heard Edward's voice come from. She saw his silhouetted form. Turning back and forth between the two, all she could do was stare in shock at the two boys she had known since she was little – one who came and visited every now and then, and one who she only knew by his voice. Behind her, Winry heard Den barking and Granny Pinako muttering something under her breath. A glow from the flashlight Pinako was holding lit the area where Edward, Winry, and Alphonse were all sitting.

Glancing at Edward, Winry soon lost interest when she caught sight of Al. He was pale and barely recognizable. She only knew it was him for sure when she looked into his eyes. They were the same golden sheen as Edward's, but less worn. They looked more optimistic. These were the eyes she remembered from their childhood. Alphonse smiled, a gigantic grin that reached all the way to those eyes, and Winry could not contain herself. She broke down blubbering with tears of joy. She fiercely grabbed hold of Al and locked him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Oh my!" came the shocked voice of Granny Pinako from behind the light. "I half-expected another mess to clean up. But it looks like you've finally done it."

Al, being constricted by an overly emotional Winry, piped up. "Hi Granny!"

Ed glanced over at Alphonse, startled by the new sound of his brother's voice. It was missing its metallic ring.

"Uh… Winry?" Al tapped her on the shoulder, lightly at first but getting more vigorous. "Winry? I… uh… Ed, could I borrow your cloak?"

Winry looked up, tears streaking down her face. She stared at Al and soon noticed what he was trying to imply. She jumped up, blushing, and turned to face Pinako. Ed also stood up while taking off his red cloak in the same motion, handing it to Alphonse. Al wrapped it around his skinny, pale body.

"Come on, you three. Alphonse needs something decent to wear." Pinako said, "I think this calls for a celebration. How about stew… and someone mentioned something about apple pie?"

Al's eyes got wide as he thought about all the different foods he would be able to eat now that he had his body back. He took one step, and fell flat on his face. For a minute, he still thought he was in a suit of armor. The step he had taken was too big. It had put him off balance. He felt two sets of hands, three flesh and one metal, help him up. He could feel the warmth of the human hands, the cold of the metal one, and the pressure that each put on his skin. The fabric of the red cloak rustled and tingled against his exposed skin. The cold air actually caused him to shiver. These new, yet old, feelings came to the forefront of his mind. He smelt the clean, country air. His mouth watered at the thought of apple pie and stew.

"Let's go, Al." Ed said. Al immediately turned his head toward the sound of his older brother's voice. When Al was in the armor, every time someone spoke, he remembered hearing them, though muffled. The sound would always ring inside his head, and he had to concentrate to truly listen to what someone was saying. With Ed's three simple words, Alphonse again heard the clear, crisp sound of that comforting voice. And the voice even sounded happy, something he also remembered rarely happened.

Al squinted, trying to see into the shadows of the night, past the small ring of light that lit their way. He felt his eyes close almost shut when hi brain told them to. After squinting for too long, he felt his head start to hurt. This was the signal to stop. He opened his eyes, letting in as much light as possible.

As they walked down the road, Alphonse felt the grass rub against his feet, slick from the forming dew. He noticed a significant difference when his bare toes touched the rough surface of the path. Every now and then, a rock pushed into the arch of his foot. He would lift his leg and wipe off the irritating pebble. These sensations of soft and hard, rough and smooth, were only words for so long. Now the feelings became a reality.

Looking at his brother, Ed watched every movement and emotion on Al's face. Control of those involuntary muscles had not yet taken effect. Ed could see the joy and elation in Al's eyes, in his dimpled cheeks, and especially in his smile. That smile had been gone for years, hidden behind unmovable metal. Now, Ed had what he wanted. There was nothing he wouldn't give to keep that smile on his younger brother's face.

They continued walking in silence. Al didn't say anything because he was too absorbed in the world around him. Ed was watching his brother's ever changing face. Winry watched Ed, catching this rare chance to see him truly happy. Granny Pinako concentrated on the dark path in front of her while Den scouted the night air to keep his masters safe. The quiet pervaded the air until they reached the steps of the Rockbell house.

Alphonse again found that he was quite uncoordinated in this new body. He began walking up the steps to the front door of the house and slipped on the second step. The foot would not do what it was told and refused to grip the edge of the stair. Al felt his leg buckle, his body bend, and his head hit the hard surface. A jarring pain slashed through his mind. Another memory of being human also shot through his mind. Pain.

He laid there for a moment, not knowing how to respond. On one hand, this pain he felt was welcome. It was an experience he had not been able to relate to since he had lost his body. On the other hand, it hurt. And it was quite unpleasant. He heard voice calling his name. They sounded panicked. Al lifted his head and rubbed it with the palm of his hand. "Ow…" he muttered.

"Are you okay?" Winry said as she placed a hand on Al's shoulder. "Alphonse?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bump, that's all," he responded. He tried to give her the most convincing smile he could.

It worked. Winry also smiled. She helped him up and held his arm as he walked up the remaining stairs. Al opened the door, savoring the feeling of the cool metal doorknob. He thought that it was probably what he used to feel like. The pain in his head had not yet dissipated, and he rubbed it yet again.

Edward and Pinako along with Den followed them into the room. Pinako turned on the lights. Al blinked, the brightness hurting his eyes after their trek through the dark with only the dim glow of the flashlight. It made the headache from the fall throb with a new ferocity. He brought his hand up to his forehead and put a slight pressure on the spot where it hurt.

He felt an old hand pull his own away. "If you don't put some ice on that spot, you're going to have a huge bump. You need to keep the swelling down." Granny Pinako turned to Edward. "Go get your brother some ice and a towel."

Ed walked into the kitchen. For a second before he left, Al saw a look of alarm on his older brother's face. Edward had also forgotten about pain.

There was the clanking of a pan, the run of water, and a flash of light. Ed returned, holding ice wrapped in a towel.

"I couldn't find any ice, so I just made some." Edward handed it to Alphonse who immediately brought the cold compress to his forehead. Al sat down on the nearest couch, savoring the numbing effect of the ice. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Winry, go upstairs and get Al something to wear," Pinako told Winry when Al had settled into the couch. "He can't walk around forever in Edward's cloak. And don't forget to bring down the scissors."

Alphonse looked up, "Scissors?"

"I assume you want your hair cut," explained Granny Pinako. "And if not, we need to fix that mane of yours anyway. I think we might also want to consider a bath."

"What about the stew… and apple pie?"

"We can make those while you are taking your bath. When you're finished becoming decent again, they will be waiting."

Edward watched as Alphonse smiled and nodded. The bump he took to his head did not seem to be affecting Al anymore. Ed was relieved. He took note that Alphonse would need to get more coordinated before they could spar again. Al got up from the couch, put the damp towel and ice on the table, and carefully walked up the stairs to tell Winry he was going to take a bath.

"I don't understand alchemy, but how?" Pinako asked Edward when Alphonse had gone upstairs. "What did you have to give this time?"

Edward lifted his automail arm and clenched his fingers, watching them open and close. "Doctor Marcoh, from Central, gave us a Philosopher's Stone. That helped more than you could know. But, even with it, I still had to give something in return… I guess you should know that you won't be getting rid of your most regular customer."

Pinako gave him a shocked look, "So you won't be able to get your body back?"

"No, and… I'm not sure if Al will be able to do alchemy without a circle anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The Truth told me that in order to get Al his body back, he couldn't be responsible for the transmutation of mom. Equivalent exchange wouldn't allow it. So I took the blame. But the transmutation was also the reason that we could do alchemy without a circle. Because Al's exchange has been reversed…"

"I see…"

They both sat in silence, considering the implications of Ed's discovery. Ed sincerely hoped he was wrong. He also knew that neither of them would be doing alchemy for a while, except for the ice of course. Maybe in that time he would find a way to explain to Alphonse what went on with Truth. Edward also needed to find a way to explain the whole thing about the responsibility of the human transmutation. Alphonse would be furious when he realized what his brother had done.

"We need to get started on that stew and pie if we want it to be done by the time Al is finished with his bath and haircut," Pinako said, breaking the silence and Ed's thoughts.

"Right," he replied and went to the kitchen to help her.

Alphonse reveled in the warmth of the water. As he slipped into the steaming tub, he felt his skin tingle as the nerve-endings awakened to the sensation of warmth. After the cold night air, the warm bath was heaven. He slid down into the water, so that only the half of his face above his nose was not submerged. His long hair fanned out behind him. He decided that it needed to go. Granny Pinako was right. He did have a mane.

"Al!" Winry's voice came from the other side of the door. "When you're finished in there, your new clothes will be lying on the bed. I'll be downstairs. Just call when you're ready for me to cut your hair."

"Okay! Thanks, Winry!" He said. He remembered to bring his lips back out of the water before hand so he wasn't swallowing a soapy mess.

He sat there in the steamy paradise, thinking of everything that occurred. This whole night had so far gone by in a blur. Every nerve and receptor in his brain was firing. Every new sensation was being put to memory. He thought of the grass, the pebbles, the fall, the hands, the light, and the sounds. He thought about everything that happened after he got his body back. Even the pain of the fall on the stairs couldn't compare to the joy of that accomplishment.

But, as Alphonse thought of this happiness, he thought of the pain that he and his brother had to go through to get to this point. So many times, they had almost given up. He remembered when they were the edge of life and death. When they were separated and questioned whether or not they would see each other again. Al remembered when Ed cracked Marcoh's code and was ready to drop everything because Philosopher's Stones were made with human souls.

Those same human souls had thanked Al for freeing them from the torment inside the stone. Because they did not give up, Al was able to help those souls. Because they did not give up, even when they thought their cause was evil, Al now had his body back. Now all they needed to do was get Edward his body back, too.

Al was brought back to reality with the smell of pie and stew, and by his submerged half shivering due to the now cold water. The sweetness of the pie mixed with the succulent smell of stew and wafted into his nostrils. This made his mouth water again and caused his stomach to twist in longing. Alphonse was hungry.

He hopped out of the tub as fast as his feet would carry him. He slipped on the wet floor, but caught himself on the edge of the tub. Taking deep breaths, he pulled himself upright into a standing position. He resolved to practice and train as soon as he could so he could lose this uncoordination. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, trying his best to get all the water out of his thick hair. He wrapped the towel around himself, picked up the cloak he had left hanging on the doorknob, and walked into the room where his clothes were waiting.

Lying on the bed in front of him was a pair of black pants. Next to them was a white dress shirt. Alphonse pulled the pants over his skinny legs and buttoned the shirt up his abdomen. The clothes hung loosely. He quickly found a belt and put it on to keep his pants from falling down. There was a pair of black boots sitting at the foot of the bed. He slipped his feet into them with ease.

Al walked down the hallway and onto the stairs, continuously reminding himself that he was not in a suit of armor. He went into the kitchen, his nose leading the way.

"Winry?" Al turned to her as she stood up to go grab the scissors from the table. "Could we cut my hair after we eat? I'm really hungry."

As if on cue, Al's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. He blushed.

Winry laughed, "Sure, Al."

Edward grinned. Now that Al was here, they could start eating. Ed went over to the large, bubbling pot of a thick, chunky liquid known as stew. He ladled the steaming substance into four bowls and brought them to the table two at a time. Everyone sat down and started eating, except Pinako. She walked out of the kitchen and soon returned carrying four bottles of an opaque, white substance. She placed one at her spot, one in front of Winry, one in front of Alphonse, and one in front of Edward. Ed grimaced, glared at Pinako, glared at the milk, and proceeding to ignore it while eating his stew.

Alphonse couldn't seem to drink his milk fast enough. When Granny brought it out, he stopped shoveling food in his mouth long enough to take a sip of milk. The cold creaminess bathed his tongue. He dropped the spoon into the bowl of stew and chugged half of the bottle.

Looking up from his milk, Al said, "Ed, I can't believe you don't like milk. It's delicious. What's your problem with it?"

"I hate milk."

"That's not a valid reason. What's wrong with milk?"

"I hate milk."

"That's why you're always going to be tiny," Winry muttered under her breath.

"I'M NOT TINY!" Edward stood up and slapped his hands on the table, spilling a little of the stew. "AND I WILL NOT DRINK MILK! I HATE IT!"

Alphonse was not fazed by another one of Ed's outbursts. "Well… if you're not going to drink it, can I have it?"

Edward turned, slightly startled by this question, "Sure, take it." He shoved the milk to Al and sat down.

The rest of the meal proceeded without any issues. Everyone ate their fill of the stew, Al had about four helpings all to himself. When he was finished, he leaned back and sighed. He sat there for a moment, letting his stomach know there was food in it. Winry brought out the apple pie and Al's feeling of fullness immediately dissipated. She cut him a piece and he began chowing down. The apples were sweet, the cinnamon spicy, and the crust golden and flaky. Alphonse couldn't remember the last time he tasted something so delicious. By himself, he ended up eating half of the pie.

When Alphonse was finally satisfied, he sat back in his chair. Ed and Pinako cleared the dishes while Winry took up the scissors and walked behind him. Al relaxed as Winry ran her fingers through his hair, cutting large sections that fell to the floor. She kept cutting and snipping. Eventually, Al's hair was as short as it was when he was a little kid. He ran his fingers through his hair. His head felt lighter. His body felt clean. His stomach was full.

Ed nudged Al's shoulder and pointed toward the window. The sun was coming up. They had been up all night. Reds, oranges, and purples painted the sky. Edward watch as Alphonse took in his first sunrise as a human in a long time. Al's eyes glowed with the colors of the sky. He gaped in amazement at the clear morning. Edward laughed at Al's reaction. He felt truly happy.

Granny Pinako and Winry also joined them and watched the brothers' sunrise. Granny interrupted them when she noticed Al yawn. "You boys need some sleep. You too, Winry. We all need to go to bed. I don't think anyone will complain if we sleep through the day."

"But-" Ed looked at his tired brother. "Nevermind. Come on, Al, let's go to bed."

"Okay." Al turned from the sunrise, looked back once more, and followed Edward up the stairs and into the bedroom with two beds.

They got ready for bed and both lie down. Ed turned over in his mind all the events of the day, the transmutation, Truth, the pie, the milk, and the sunrise. He thought of all the pain that had brought them to this point. But, the pain of the past was not enough to overpower the joy of this event. Ed had reached his goal.

He turned over to face the other bed, "Hey, Al…"

Alphonse responded with heavy, peace breathing. He was already asleep.

Edward smiled and turned over to find sleep for himself. "Sweet dreams, brother."

Both brothers slept through the rest of the day and the next night. Alphonse dreamt. His dream was that of memories from when he was young. He mostly dreamt of his mother. Through the lens of his dream, she comforted him, held him, and smiled at him. He ran to her when Edward was teasing him and she helped him up when he skinned his knee. Alphonse slept peacefully with the thoughts of his mother.

Edward did not dream. When the darkness overtook him, his mind quieted and he slept without any occurrences. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity there were no nightmares. Ed did not wake up shaking in a cold sweat. His automail did not burn and itch with memories of the gate. He just slept.

They stayed in Resembool for at least a week while Alphonse regained his strength and got used to his new body. During that time, they felt truly at home. Winry insisted on doing matinence on Ed's automail while Granny worked her hardest to put some meat on Al's scrawny body. About a week through what seemed like an eternity, the brothers decided it was finally time. They left early one morning, bearing flowers, and visited their mother's grave.

Edward and Alphonse walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Alphonse was thinking of the reoccurring dream that began his first night back as a human. He was caught up in memories of his mother and the innocence of youth. Edward thought of more sinister things. The Truth and the deal he had made with the being were in the forefront of his mind. Usually, when he went to see his mother, he merely thought to himself, "I'm sorry." Today, something else permeated his conscious – "It's totally my fault."

Alphonse placed his flowers near the headstone and sat on the ground, clutching his knees like he had done since the day they buried their mother. Edward was holding his flowers in one hand, the other balled in a fist. He stood there, almost shaking, eyes locked forward, but not looking at anything in particular. Memories of the day he transmuted his mother flashed before his eyes. Eventually, he found the strength to move his arm and place the flowers on top of Alphonse's. Immediately he retracted into the statue-like pose, remembering everything Truth had said. Ed needed to tell his brother what had happened in the gate, but how could he, when he couldn't even contain it himself? He never really knew how much he depended on his brother carrying some of the burden until it was gone. He had never wanted it that way, but now that it was not possible, the weight of the world was being carried on his shoulders. Every so often, he would open his mouth to get Al's attention, but shut it soon after without speaking. Confiding in Alphonse seemed wrong, since this was no longer his problem to worry about. Edward would do anything to keep Alphonse in the giddy state he was experiencing in Resembool. They continued to remain there is stony silence.

The growl of Al's stomach told him it was time to leave. Alphonse stood up and began walking away, but turned around when he realized Ed was not following. He went up behind Edward and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Ed gasped and turned around, coming back to reality. He shook his head and started walking next to Alphonse, out of the cemetery. As they walked back to the Rockbell's, Ed knew that it was time to leave. They had shut themselves off from the world for too long. Plus, there were people who needed to know the good news.

That night at dinner, Edward announced, "Tomorrow morning, we're taking the first train to Central."

**Thanks for reading chapter 2. Look forward to chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
